Criados de diablos
by Demon4life2014
Summary: Rex meets a group of trouble making Evos while he's out on a mission. Things is, they're pretty unique. How's he going to deal though when Knight wants them in Providence to help?


**Greetings readers! Thank you for deciding to read my new story! This is about Rex meeting a group of new Evo's who've been causing trouble. Don't really know how to sum this up like my other stories so I'm just gonna let yall figure out for yourself how this Story is. Enjoy and please do me a favor afterwards and review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Generator Rex besides my OC's in here.**

* * *

Why can't I have even one day of peace recently? Six and White have been sending me on so many missions recently, I feel ready to just collapse from exhaustion. "Rex, stop dozing." Six said as he came into my room.

"How can I doze when you and Knight keep sending me on more and more missions everyday." I said as I sat up.

"Well we need you to go check out something in New York. There seems to be a large number of Evo's popping up there right now." Six explained to me as I groaned.

"Fine I'm going." I said as I stood up and began to leave my room. "But after this I want a little break time. You guys are working me to death almost." I said before I walked out of my room.

"Off on another mission?" Bobo asked me as I passed him in the hall.

"Yeah of course. New York this time. Wanna come?" I offered since it get's boring when I'm alone on missions sometimes.

"Sure why not. This place get's boring sometimes." Bobo said before he began to follow me.

"Yeah well I'd rather stay here and sleep than be out on missions all the time." I said with a groan as we started to head out.

"Yeah that would be better actually." Bobo said with a grin. "Let's get this done quickly then so we can put that idea into motion." Bobo said as he kept his grin.

"I'm good with that idea." I agreed quickly before we left on my boogie pack. We got there quickly but I saw no signs of any Evo's anywhere. "Alright where are the Evo's then?" I wondered aloud as I looked around.

"Maybe Knight made a mistake this time." Bobo suggested as we began to walk down the street.

"I doubt that. Maybe we got here a little late." I stated, hoping that we did so we could go back and sleep. I then heard a loud explosion from a ways away. That figures. We were almost home free.

"We gonna go or just say that happened after we left?" Bobo asked me with a mischievous grin.

"Eh we'll go. I don't want to have to hear Knight yelling at me all night." I said before I created The Rex Ride to get there faster. We got there to see that apparently a large, and when I say large I mean HUGE, ugly, yellow Evo that had three mouth's, two pairs of arms, and one nasty red eye. "Ugh. They just keep getting nastier." I said in disgust before I created my Punk Buster's to reach that things eye.

"This should be fun then." Bobo said as he pulled out his guns.

"Maybe for you because you aren't going to have to get up close with this thing." I said before I jumped into the air to attack the Evo. I then created my Smack Hands and punched the sucker right in the eye, causing it to roar out in pain.

"That was weak. Let me show you how it's done." Bobo said as I landed on the ground again. I was about to reply when a ear-piercing shriek sounded out. It shook the ground it was that loud actually.

"What was that?" I asked after I uncovered my ears.

"I dunno. I do know that I wanna blow this Evo to bits." Bobo said before going in to attack the Evo.

"You can't compete with me Bobo!" I called before creating my BFS to go start slicing away at the Evo. Or I was going to until three fast figures came running past me and leaped for the Evo. "Hey!" I called after them before I went to attack the Evo myself.

"Our Evo." One of the figures yelled before it let loose a loud scream that sent me flying. Reminds me of Circe. I hit a near by building but recovered quickly.

"Oh now I'm taking in more than one Evo it looks like." I said annoyed now before creating my Boogie pack to go after that Evo.

**Unknown Evo**

I knocked the Providence worker flying, not like he can do much now that we're here anyways, before turning all my needed attention back to the Evo. "Blade, Jax, I'm gonna let you two handle the Evo this time. I'll keep the providence workers at bay." I said before lunging up the Evo's body till I was at the very top of it. "Wear him down boys, but not too much." I called back down to the two as they began their assault once more.

"What ever you're planning, it isn't going to work!" That same Providence worker yelled as he flew up towards me.

"That's what you think Providence boy." I said before letting loose another earth-shaking screech. "You Providence worker's think this is your Evo? Well you're wrong then because it's all ours." I barked loudly before releasing a big energy blast to hit him.

The Evo let out a roar loud before beginning to thrash about, sending me flying in the process. "Bobo take care of the others, I'll get this one." The providence boy said loud enough for me to hear.

"Not in this lifetime Provy boy." I barked before I hit the ground and took off running top speed for the Evo. "Blade a little transportation please." I barked at him before he threw a portal my way. I jumped in and landed on the head of the Evo again.

**Rex**

Oh come on! They can just create portals and go where ever they want? Great this is gonna be harder than I thought. "Blade, Jax, hold off the Provy worker's and I'll take care of our little friend here." I heard the leading Evo shout to the others who were just guarding the larger Evo now.

"Oh no you don't!" I barked at the Evo before creating a boogie pack to fly up to it and attack it.

"Relentless little Providence boy." The Evo snapped before it shot another energy blast. I dodged quickly before I noticed the other two had joined the head Evo.

"One day with out a damn Evo battle, is that too much to ask." I muttered to myself before slamming into the head Evo.

"Want me to call for back up or not?" Bobo called up to me.

"We have this so don't!" I called back before I slammed the head Evo into a nearby building. I turned to fly back to the big ugly one when suddenly I felt the a strong air current begin pulling me back towards the head Evo.

"You aren't taking down another Evo today Provy boy." The head Evo said as I noticed it was the cause of the strong air currents. I then noticed the Providence Tank's and fighter jet's that were heading our way.

"Well I'm not gonna let you three get that Evo." I said before the air current suddenly sent me flying into another near by building. I'm so dead for all the damages that have been done so far, and that are going to be happening most likely.

"This Evo's property of ours now. We're not letting you get this Evo." The head Evo snapped before another portal engulfed it.

"Where did it go?" I called to Bobo as I landed on the ground.

"Up there hot shot." Bobo said as he indicated for me to look at the top of the big ugly Evo.

**Unknown Evo**

It's time to end this. "Blade, Jax, I'm getting tired of this boy. Let's finish this already." I called to them as I knelt down on the Evo's head. I pulled off my glove and was about to place my hand on the Evo's head when it suddenly roared out and began thrashing.

"Providence!" Blade called up to me as I noticed the Providence Tanks beginning to attack the Evo.

"Jax, possession time!" I called to him as I stood my ground on the Evo. He came running up to me quickly to set to work until that annoying Provy worker came and knocked us both off the Evo again.

"Bobo you can get that big thing! I'll get these three!" Provy boy called to the monkey on the ground before I shot a sonic scream at him again. "Grah! I'm gonna take you down one way or another!" Provy boy barked at me as I flew into a portal sent for me by Blade.

**Rex**

I noticed the Fighter Jets and Tanks were getting the big guy under control so I put all my focus on that leading Evo. I'm not about to let it make a fool of me. I spotted it at the top of the ugly Evo again and was about to go after it before the Fighter Jet's and Tanks finally made the big guy fall, on me! I quickly dove out of the way just before the Evo fell, then noticed the extremely pissed off other Evo's.

"Oh that's it. Now you're gonna pay for taking down our Evo." The head Evo barked at us before turning to one of the other ones. "Jax, merging time." The Evo barked before they quickly ran off.

"Merging?" I wondered aloud, a little confused by the command before the rest of the Providence workers began trying to get rid of the fallen big guy.

"Rex." I heard Six call to me and groaned. I thought he would come due to the damages.

"Hey Six." I greeted with a sheepish grin, ready to weasel my way out of this if needed.

"Where did those other three Evo's go?" Six questioned me before I heard a crash from nearby.

"I'm guessing that way. On it!" I said before I took off to go catch them. I ended up running into one large, but not as large as the last, Evo.

"Now you're going to pay for taking down that Evo!" The Evo roared before I noticed it was the three from before, somehow combined together. It the shot blades at me from it's back and I had to run quickly to get out of the way before making the Rex Ride to try and run it down.

"I wasn't the one who took down that Evo, but I'm gonna take you down!" I growled at the Evo before I slammed into it.

"All Evo's belong to us and we know you've taken down more than just this!" The Evo roared before I slammed it into a nearby building, the building ending up falling down on it because of the force of the crash.

"Oh I'm so gonna get in trouble with White now." I groaned as I watched the building for signs of the Evo. I noticed something stirring below the ruble as the Providence Tanks began searching through it.

"Nice job." Bobo said as he walked up to me.

"It took it down, didn't it." I stated as I indicated the building.

"Yeah but White's not gonna be very happy about all the damages." Bobo stated as I noticed that some of the workers had found the Evo's, now separated, and were hauling them off.

"What're they doing with them?" I asked Bobo as I watched from a distance.

"Six wants them hauled in to Providence for questioning. Says they can have valuable information." Bobo said as I created my Boogie Pack.

"Then let's go back to the Keep. I'm thinking it's time for a nap now." I said before I grabbed Bobo and began heading back. Although once I got back to my room and got ready to lay down, Six grabbed me and dragged me down to Dr. Holiday's lab. "Hey Doc. What's up today?" I asked as I walked in.

"Check up considering the constant fighting." Doc Holiday said as she walked up to me.

"All I need is a nap." I said with a grin at her as she began checking me over.

"Well then we'll hurry this along because I've gotta go check those new Evo's you guys brought in." Holiday as she continued checking me over.

"Why? Knight's just gonna lock them up with the rest." I said with a shrug.

"He wants us to question them because he thinks they might work for the Pack." Holiday said as she finished up her check up. The Pack. Oh now I'm bumping my nap so I can go beat them senseless.

"I'm gonna come with you then. I want to see this." I said as I followed her out of the lab. We quickly went to the Petting Zoo. "Why are they in here?" I asked as we entered the Petting Zoo.

"So that we could examine their abilities in work. We're going to pull them aside for a little chat though." Holiday said as Six and a few workers came in to help us.

"Alright I'll find them." I said as I created the Rex Ride and went off quickly to find them. It didn't take long though since they were just resting near Blinky. The leading Evo saw me and glared hatefully at me.

"Should have known it was your fault we're in here." The Evo growled at me as it stood up.

"Yeah yeah. Just come along calmly, and there won't be anymore fighting." I lied as I rolled my eyes at the Evo.

"And what makes you think we're going to listen to you?" The Evo asked as it folded it's arms over it's chest.

"The fact that I can just drag you with me if I want." I said with a smirk at it.

"That's what you think Provy." It said before it let loose an ear-piercing shriek that shook the ground.

"Gah! That's it!" I said before I smacked it clear across the Petting Zoo with my Smack Hands. I then turned to the other two. "You two want to go with the other?" I asked them with a growl.

"Yes we would." One said before it opened up a portal and jumped through, the other following behind. I growled again before creating my Rex Ride to go after them again. I found them again but they were being restrained by some of the workers and Six was already questioning them.

"Are you working for the Pack?" Six questioned the leading Evo. Nice way to just get straight to the question.

"What Pack. We're Criados de diablos. We work for ourselves." The leading Evo said as workers surrounded them more.

"Devils Servants? Nice name." Holiday commented as I chuckled at it. Probably just a way to seem tougher.

"Why were you interfering in Providence matters before then?" Six questioned the Evo's again.

"For the hell of it." The Evo said with a sarcastic growl. "Because all you Provy workers do is kill off every Evo, so we're fighting back." The Evo snarled at Six.

"What're your names?" Six asked them as I tried to look over the head Evo a bit, but the heavy clothes of it's outfit and the half mask that covered it's face except for it's eyes stopped me.

"Now why would we tell you that? It would be in our greater interest to just let you figure that out on your own." The head Evo said with a growl. Sounds like something Van Kleiss would say.

"You'll tell us of your own free will, or will force it out of you." Six said as he pulled out his swords.

I could tell by the Evo's eyes that it hated Six by now. "Max Siren. Happy now?" The head Evo asked as Six looked to the other two.

"Them?" Six asked it now.

"Blade and Jax." Max answered him before Six had the workers lift him and the other two up.

"Take them to Holiday's lab. They'll be taking a few tests for her." Six said as he began to leave the Petting Zoo. "Rex, you go with them just to make sure they don't try anything." Six said before I had a chance to get away. Dammit!

"They'll be fine. I need to rest for once." I complained before Six left.

"Come on. Let's go." Holiday said as I began to follow her and the three Evo's. We got back to Doc Holidays lab quickly and she began running her tests on the Evo called Blade first.

"Some unique powers you've got here." Holiday said as I sat off a few feet away from them. "The ability to shoot those blades from your arms and Portal creation." Holiday continued as I rolled my eyes. Gee doc, you got a crush on the guy?

Blade grunted before hopping off the table he was on and went back over to Max, Jax hopping up next.

"Alright then let's see. Merging abilities, possession of any living organism, and the ability to take the form of any organism you previously merged with. Unique powers as well." Doc said after she finished checking over him. God talk about gushing over the enemy.

"Aren't we all." Jax stated with a sarcastic growl as he hopped off the table and Max went up next, not looking particularly happy with the tests.

"Hurry this along. I don't have all day." Max said as I rolled my eyes.

"Please remove the extra heavy clothing." Holiday said and I noticed the look in Max's eyes turn to pure hate almost.

"No deal. You can run those tests as is." Max growled at Holiday.

"Not with that heavy clothing. Now hurry up so we can start this." Holiday said as I stood up, ready to help if needed.

"Fine but send your body guard out then." Max said as he indicated me. Why do I have to leave? Oh wait he hates me, almost forgot.

"Fine but I'm staying outside the door until you're done then." I said as I walked for the door, closing the door to just a crank as I left.

"Hey they still running tests?" Bobo asked as he came by a few minutes later.

"Yeah because the leading one is being difficult right now for Holiday." I said as I leaned against the wall near the door.

"And you're not in there why?" Bobo asked me as I looked at the door.

"He doesn't want me in there while Holiday does the tests, although I don't really care either. He hates me, so what." I said with a simple shrug.

"Mmm. Sounds like he's being difficult again." Bobo said as he indicated the door. I groaned before walking in.

"Tell me what the last one is so I can document it. It's not coming up so you're going to have to tell me." Holiday stated to Max as I noticed he was fully dressed in his heavy clothes again.

"You already know I've got Sonic scream and Superhuman Breath abilities. You need to know everything about me?" Max questioned as I noticed the pure anger in his tone.

"I need to document your abilities so tell me the last one." Holiday said as Max jumped off the table, but I stepped in right away.

"We having any trouble here?" I questioned Max with a smirk.

"Not from me. From your little doctor here." Max said with a snarl at me.

"Just tell her what she wants to know and we'll be all good." I said as I indicated Holiday.

Max growled at me before turning to Doc Holiday. "Fine since you need to know everything, I'm a technopath, or also known as Energy Constructs. But I only use it when I'm desperate. Now are you happy?" Max questioned, his tone laced with venom. He is not a technopath.

"You're lying aren't you?" I questioned as my eyes locked with his red ones.

"I may hate you, but that doesn't mean I will lie to you." Max stated with a shrug. What?

"Yes it does!" I exclaimed as I threw my arms in the air.

"Rex! That's enough now. We've got what we needed now." Holiday said as I turned to her.

"Fine then. Want me to take these three back to the Petting Zoo?" I asked as I indicated the group.

"No. Six will come and get them. We're giving them an actual room since it wouldn't be best to put them in the Petting Zoo." Holiday said as I started for the door.

"Fine. I'm going to go take a nap then before Knight tries to send me out to get more Evo's." I said as I opened the door.

"Have fun Provy Boy." Max called after me, making me growl as I turned around ready to hit him but decided not to when Holiday glared at me to go.

I left and went back to my room, laying down with out even saying anything to Bobo, and fell asleep quickly. I woke up a few hours later to Bobo shaking me.

"Wakey wakey." Bobo said as he continued shaking me.

I groaned as I swatted at Bobo. "Go away. Tired." I said as I rolled over.

"Aww but don't you wanna meet your new neighbors?" Bobo questioned me as I rolled back over.

"What're you talking about?" I asked as I sat up.

"Go see for yourself." Bobo said with a grin as he turned away from me and went to his part of the room. I groaned as I got up and went to check what he was talking about. I walked into the hallway to see that some of the Providence workers were bringing stuff into the room to the left of my room.

"Hey what're you guys doing?" I asked them as they carried in a couch.

They ignored me so I decided to just push my way through to see what they were doing. I then say they were setting up a bedroom for someone. "Who's moving in?" I asked as Six and Holiday walked in.

"Blade, Jax and Max." Six said to me as he went to supervise the arranging. What? You've got to be kidding me!

"What? Why near my room? Put them somewhere far away from me!" I growled at them.

"White wants you all in the same area so that it will be easier to call on you." Holiday stated to me as she walked over to me.

"Call on us? What's he using those things now two?" I questioned before a blade shot at me. I ducked just in time.

"We aren't things. We're teenagers just as you are, just we're stronger and more skilled in our fighting skills." Max said as he appeared in the door with Blade and Jax.

"Yeah I doubt that. Why do we need them? We've got me." I stated to Holiday.

"They've got some useful powers that White thinks will help out better with controlling the wild Evo's and fighting back at the Pack." Holiday stated as the workers left once everything was finished being arranged in the room.

"We're doing just fine with out them so just put them in the hold or something." I offered as I noticed Max's glare at me.

"We cant do that Rex, you know that. You're just going to have to deal with the fact that they're going to be around here now to help us." Six stated to me before he left the room, Holiday following him.

I turned to the Evo's, mainly Max. "Alright here's how we'll deal with this. You guys keep out of my way and leave me alone, and I won't kick you off a cliff. Got it?" I questioned them as my eyes locked with Max's red orbs again.

"Why should we listen to you? You'll probably try to get rid of us either way since all you people here at Providence are ruthless." Max snarled at me as I rolled my eyes.

"If that's so, then why'd you agree to join?" I asked with a smirk.

"We didn't. Your leader made us. We'd rather still be back on the streets helping the Evo's not killing them like you people here do." Max growled as he walked up to me.

"We only kill them when I cant cure them anymore, and that's rare so don't try and blame me for killing the Evo's." I snarled at Max with a glare.

"What ever. How's about leaving us alone now." Max said as Blade and Jax walked past him and went behind me.

"Only if you agree to leave me alone and keep out of my way." I stated as our eyes locked again and I thought I saw a taunting gleam in his.

"Only way to get me to do something is by force, and you don't have the strength to do that." Max said and now I heard the taunting in his tone.

"Wanna bet?" I questioned with a scowl now at him.

"Try it Provy boy." Max taunted before my hand shot out and I hit him square in the jaw, sending him into the wall.

I heard a laughter start up as Max began to get up. "Why're you laughing?" I asked before he pulled off his jacket.

"Because I'm about to whoop a Providence workers ass." Max said before he turned to me and quickly uppercutted me, sending me into the other wall.

"Max, we can take this from here." Blade said as I got up quickly.

"No. I've got this little poser." Max said as he cracked his knuckles. He then began to remove the half mask but I cut him off by hitting him with my Smack Hands, actually sending him through the wall.

"Says the one who's getting smacked around more." I said as I heard a groan from the other side of the hole in the wall. Blade and Jax tried to go over but I cut them off with my Smack Hands.

"I'm gonna kick you through every wall in this damn building for that!" I heard Max bark through the rubble before he got out finally.

My jaw dropped the moment our eyes locked. Max had lost the half mask that he had been wearing since I had smacked him through the wall. "You're a girl?" I yelped in surprise, having thought Max was a guy this whole time.

Max responded simply by blasting me through the wall behind me with a sonic scream.

* * *

**Ooh that's always a bad thing when someone confuses a girl with a guy. Now we know that Max, really is a girl though! I hope yall enjoyed that first chapter, more to come of course. Please do me a favor though and hit that button down below to send me a little review on what you think of this or a few ideas. I am always willing to use ideas by anyone and I will give credit. Alright thanks again for reading!**


End file.
